Radori
General Radori is a user on the GameFAQS message boards. He's known for posting in the SSB4 Wii U board. Notability (If there is any) Radori is one of the leading Isaac supporters and started a Golden Sun thread that made it to 500 posts. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69047602 He is also the co-creator of the recent Golden Sun thread Isaac Inn along with Earthmaster3. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/633202-super-smash-bros-for-wii-u/69235517 He's also seen shitposting "Ridley" or "No." in threads that he deems as bad or unworthy of his attention. Radori also was one of the firestarters for the soon to be lengendary thread I gotta say and was lucky enough to get the 500th post. Radori is also anti Gematsu. Personality and Board Radori makes snarky comments but he's generally a good guy at heart and enjoys being helpful. Radori believes that he isn't hated by anyone but doesn't really have any fans either. Radori can be found making partial joke topics such as "insert character name here" with an OP only saying "Discuss." Radori also is found making polls about the game. He also has a strong dislike for the inclusion of Pac Man, Mii, Tingle and the Gematsu leak in general. Radori refers to the board as his home. Goals for SSB4 Radori is excited to find out the more technical skils in SSB4. Radori enjoys being a competitve Smasher but is wlling to play with any and all people..He also plans on being the best Greninja main ever in SSB4 and wants to get sponsored for the game in the future. Trivia Radori is the best player in the Wii fighting game Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. Radori won back to back national tournaments for the game in 2012 and 2013. He's also a very strong player in Persona 4 Arena and is one of the better netplay players. Radori did infact get his alias from combining Rasengan and Chidori back when he enjoyed watching Naruto. User Interaction Himself '- Radori thinks Radori is a cool guy and doesn't afraid of anything. 'CuddlyDoll- Cuddly is Radori's boo. They give each other a lot of shit in general. Radori mainly gets on her when it comes to being wrong and not knowing enough about Smash. He enjoys shitposting with her most of the time as well. In the end, Radori always has her back and looks forward to playing SSB4 with her and teaching her about the game. BurnedPotatoes- Radori thinks BP is absolutely hilarious and the board's most simplistic and greatest troll. He started "Ridley" shitposting because of him. Earthmaster3 - Radori holds Earthmaster in high regard due to being another leading Isaac supporter and an overall cool guy. He's the co-creator of the Isaac Inn thread. LordCarlisle - Radori respects Carlisle's devotion to Ghirahim since he isn't noted for trolling and actually cares about his inclusion and proves so with legit arguments about it. Radori also respect the fact that Carlisle never comes across as nasty if he doesn't agree with something that is said. Radori always laughs when a Ghirahim topic as he knows Carlisle will show up in it. Netami Ami - Radori is someone scared of Ami as he doesn't always understand her crazy ways of expressing herself in topics. Her sig entails that "It's not that I like you or anything" and she has yet to tell him why after he asks her. Shaneikua - Radori can't help but laugh whenever he sees her post as it's always something that stands out. We were briefly engaged after answering her question about liking video games with "I do." She then quickly broke it off and said her love for Ghasts has no bounds and Radori understood. He's also grateful to her for making the wiki as some of the threads put in here are so hilarious that it brings tears to his eyes. Eat_Cow - While being a very new user to the board, Eat_Cow has shown a large amount of logical posts in threads that leave Radori impressed. Radori always reads topics created by Eat_Cow in hope to take a break from shitposting and actually have serious conversations about the game. soothsayer77 - Radori is very grateful to soothsayer for lighting the flame that fueled the fire in the I gotta say thread. Radori had tons of laugh in the course of that topic's 3 hour history. To be Continued... Category:Users